Repeated Cycle
by Gentle Hina
Summary: It just starts again and again. An arguement, a fight; Yet Alfred's always forgiven in the end by Matthew. Maybe one day it'll stop being so harsh. Rated T for violence. AmeriCan if you really, REALLY, squint.


It didn't matter that they were twins, "born" just 3 days apart from eachother. It didn't matter how much one of them worked to be like the other, because the main of the two himself didn't have to work at all to be anything that he was. He roamed after the main brother, wanting to be stronger and more noticable like him. But the plea seemed to fall on deaf ears, seemed to fall into a pond like a rock.

_"Maybe if I had light blue eyes I would be more like him."_

_"Maybe if I cut my hair shorter, I would be more like him."_

_"Maybe if I learned to speak up for myself, I'd be more noticed like him."_

Thoughts such as this swirled through the second brother's head everyday, taunting him into even considering to try such things to become like the his brother.

The main one seemed to think the same as his brother as well. Beyond that smile, that airheadedness, that brave front, he himself wished to be even alittle like his brother. If he wasn't so noticable maybe he could avoid the messes he always involved himself in.

_"Maybe if I kept my mouth shut, I could be more like him."_

_"Maybe if I learned to disappear, I could be morel like him."_

_"Maybe if I was nicer to others, I could be more like him."_

Every meeting they had with eachother usually ended with a fight between the two.

"Alfred, just learn to keep your mouth shut! Honestly, do you think I ENJOY being beaten up because people think I'm you?" Matthew crossed his arms and glared at the American before him. It seemed like another fight was beginning once more.

"Maybe if you could just learn to stand up for yourself you wouldn't have that problem! I mean, geez, it's bad enough you copy me all the time for my looks-"

"You think I copy your looks? I didn't ask to look like a small-brained moron like yourself! Get over yourself, ""!" Alfred glared at his brother and leaned in.

"At least I can pull ANYTHING off! You're too quiet all the time to try anything like me," Alfred poked Matthew's cheek, "And even if you tried to, you couldn't! You'd just look like a idiot!"

Matthew's face turned red as his anger built up. He was used to his brother making rude remarks about him before but today they seemed harsher than usual.

"I could if I wanted to! YOU just always get in the way all the time," Matthew clapped both his hands together and held them close to his own face, ""Oh, look at me, I'm _**such**_ a hero! I eat burgers all the time and don't know why I'm FAT!"

Alfred's face, just as his brother's did turned red in anger. He balled up his fists before replying, mocking his brother in turn.

""Oh, look at me, I'm so _**invisible**_! I complain about my problems but I don't do anything about them! I'm so awesome 'cuz I'm passive-agressive!""

Matthew snarled at the American and pushed him slightly.

"Very funny! If you'd stop being such a MORON all the time, than maybe I could fix my problems!"

Alfred shoved Matthew back, almost making the man fall down.

"I'm tired of always hearing you pull that card on me!" Matthew's eyes widened abit as he slight stepped forward.

"Al, wait, calm down or you'll-"

"Don't even!" Alfred couldn't stand his brother anymore! He was so sick of it!

"Al, look, maybe we can just-"

"**IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE JUST A INVISIBLE NOBODY!**" Alfred shoved Matthew again, this time succeding in making the man fall down. Matthew looked up at his brother with hurt in his eyes, shaking slightly.

_"I'm supposed to be used to this! Why is it hurting me now!"_ Biting his lip, Matthew jumped up and began to yell back in the American's face.

"**IT'S NOT **_**MY**_** FAULT THAT YOU'RE JUST A FAT ASS WITH A HERO COMPLEX!**" Matthew shoved his brother back before turning on his heel to walk away, only to be pulled back and punched on the cheek. Matthew, who for once had the will to stand up to his brother in a fight, threw a punch back before getting jumped on by Alfred.

"Don't fucking hit me!" Alfred yelled before punching Matthew in the face again.

"GET OFF ME!" Matthew struggled with all he could manage but it didn't work, seeing as Alfred was still punching him over and over.

Francis, who decided to visit Matthew at his house, was horrified to see his sons fighting on the floor! He ran over and yanked Alfred off Matthew before anymore damage could be dealt to the poor man. Matthew's face was bloody, bruised, and a black eye was forming. His lips were bloody as well. Francis grabbed Alfred by the collar before the American could stomp away without any explaination.

"Alfred, what the hell? Why in the world were you beating your brother up this bad?" Alfred shrugged Francis off before wiping his own blood from his lip.

"Matthew started it. It's his own fault."

Alfred was stubborn and could be very hard-headed. He didn't like fighting with his brother, not at all, but he was so tired of it always ending in some arguement! It wasn't his fault that he wasn't quiet and distant from everyone like his brother! Francis simply frowned at the American before rushing over to Matthew to help him. As Matthew was helped up by Francis, he threw his broken glasses off and covered his black eye as he stared at Alfred.

"Just get out. I don't want to see you again."

_**He started the fight, so why did it hurt so much when those words were said? He could only blame himself for overdoing it with the fight, for hurting his brother more than nessiary, but why didn't he feel like it was? **_

"Fine! It's not like I wanna come back again anyway! Why would I want to?" Alfred looked for some hurt in Matthew's eye, but he didn't find any. Only pure anger.

_"Crap, I thought he'd beg me to stay! I didn't mean that! Damn it!" _

Matthew had a stern look on his face as he pointed to the front door, lips tightly held into a frown, shaking abit. Alfred decided to do so, to leave. He slammed the front door on his way out, causing Francis to flinch abit in return. He quickly directed his attention to his son and placed both hands on the Canadian's shoulders.

"Matthew, are you ok? Go sit down and I'll fix you up. Let's go to the couch and-" Matthew sighed as he let his hand fall to his side.

"It's just gonna repeat Francis. It's happened before, except last time Alfred was the one with the most bruises. Guess it was my turn for it." He walked over to the couch and sat down gently, wincing abit. Francis frowned as he left the room in search of a first-aid kit. There had to be one around here somewhere...

oOo

The next meeting, which happened to be just a day after the fight, was akward for the two brothers. Matthew would usually sit next to Alfred but when Alfred had entered the room, Matthew was sitting on the other end of the table next to Gilbert, who had stucken in. Matthew had quite a few bandages on his face, and he had a new pair of glasses as well. Alfred touched his own bruised lip before looking away and sitting down in his seat. He glared as he saw Gilbert getting so close to Matthew; He never did like that Prussian-German albino thing!

"Damn birdie, those have GOT to hurt! That's so not awesome," Gilbert clapped his hands together before continuing, "And maybe if ya got your nose broken and had to get a cast, the totally awesome ME could've signed it!" Matthew laughed abit before shaking his head.

"No way, I wouldn't let ANYONE sign it if I had one! That'd be embarassing!" He rested his head on Kumajirou and smiled gently.

"I'm glad Alfred got a busted lip though. I hope it got infected or something." Gilbert nodded before patting Matthew on the head.

"Kesesesese, he probably did!"

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the two before jamming a hamburger into his mouth.

oOo

After the meeting everyone seemed to have left quicker than usual; The only two left were Alfred and Matthew. Alfred stratched the back of his head as he walked over to the Canadian, who was collecting his notes. Looking up as Alfred stopped infront of him, Matthew frowned with a glare.

"What is it, ? Come to hit me again? For talking to one of my only friends?" Alfred breathed in heavily before cupping Matthew's cheek with his right hand, looking him straight into his violet-blue eyes.

"No. Matthew, I'm sorry I hurt you again. That seems to be the only thing I'm good at when it comes to being your brother."

Matthew sighed as he put his hand over Alfred's.

"It's...it's fine. After all," Matthew gave Alfred a wide, bright smile, "It'll just happen again, so we should say sorry before it repeats! Next time, I'll take the hits better if you want..."

Alfred's eyes widened abit before he hugged his brother gently yet firmly.

"Matty, I'm so sorry! I'm such a dumbass, arn't I? Gawd, what kind of hero am I?"

Matthew pulled Alfred back and chuckled.

"A really stupid one. But I couldn't see you any other way."

Smiling back, Alfred was sure he was forgiven; Matthew was always so quick to forgive him no matter what. He would make sure that he would never hurt his little brother again.

It's a heavy, repeated cycle. They would fight, hurt eachother some way, than forgive eachother. They would promise eachother that they would never do it again, only to do it again just days later.

Caring for eachother or not, it never seemed to end. They didn't always fight of course; There were times were they were happy and carefree, hanging out with eachother as if they'd never had one fight. Alfred wanted to see his brother smile more around him instead of frowning and looking so angry at him.

_"Maybe next time,"_ Matthew thought while falling asleep on his couch, next to his brother whom he'd invited over, _"I can cover my face so I won't get hurt this bad. I'll be sure to make him, at least, learn to hit things lighter..."_

**oOo!**

You can totally kill me now 8D I can imagen those two getting into fights/fist fights ALL the time. Can't you guys? /SHOT/ They don't fight all the time, 'course not, but I guess I wanted to show a nasty side/fight of the two? Pashaaaww, you guys can kill me now for writing crap like this. /SOB/


End file.
